


Follow

by Seridano



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seridano/pseuds/Seridano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly knows that he's not half the man his brothers are, that they far outstrip him in both years and experience. They were born to lead, he was born to follow. But Loras, he never hears anybody but himself, and Renly can't help but love him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King

He knows that he's not half the man his brothers are, that they far outstrip him in both years and experience. They were born to lead, he was born to follow. But Loras, he never hears anybody but himself, and Renly can't help but love him for it.

*****

"I'm not like Stannis or Robert, I've never fought a battle or spilled another man's blood."

"No, you're not like them…and you're all the better for it."

"But the people, the people favor tacticians and men who have tasted battle, men who have proven that they can protect them from harm. They've been to war! Stannis and Robert both…I haven't done anything…They'll laugh at me if I try to stake a claim."

"A lot of good the war did them. War heroes, and they laughed at your brothers still. It's time for a new sort of king, a king who is kind, and just, and well loved by his people. You're that King, I know it in my bones. I know it with every beat of my heart and every pump of blood through my veins. You are my true king, and theirs, and they will not laugh at you."

"Even if the people would accept me…I haven't the funds, or an army, or-"

"Hush….you're right, you don't have any of those things…but you will, and with them you will ascend to the throne, and you will be the greatest King that this realm has ever seen."


	2. Cut

Renly had never liked violence. Loras thrived on it. One day, he would teach him that as well.

*****

"Go on, cut me."

"I'm not going to cut you."

"Yes, you are. You'll be off to battle soon, and you'll have to ride down men just like the rest of us. Better get used to cutting a man now, it'll serve you well."

"I can't, Loras, I won't I..I've no reason to cut you!"

"War is reason enough!…Look, here, I won't even move, and it won't be the first time a man's cut me. Don't worry. I may have never been to a proper battle, but I've fought in the melee. I can handle a little cut. "

"I'm not going to cut you….this is absurd!"

"Is it now?"

Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm giving you your reason. I've cut you, now you have no reason not to cut me. Come on, take a swing."

"Fine!"


	3. Duty

No matter how many times he saw Loras fight, his heart still stuck in his throat whenever the young knight took a blow. He would've abandoned the entire war effort if it meat that Loras remained unharmed.

*****

"I won't lose you, I can't."

"You worry too much. I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"You're coughing blood! That's not a just a scratch."

"I'll be fine. Sit down, I'm getting tired just watching you pace."

"Sorry…I just….I don't know what I'd do without you at my side."

"The same thing you're doing now. You'd boost morale, you'd lead your men into battle, and you'd become a great King."

"Half a King - I'd be half a man without you, and you know it."

"No you wouldn't. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I've seen you hold your own against a man twice your size now, and you've lost men before."

"Men, yes, but not you…never you. I'm not going to lose you now! Not after all of this…this madness! I'd be lost without you."

"Even if I were going to die, which I'm not, you would endure…you would have to."

"I wouldn't want to."

"No, but you'd do it just the same."


	4. Pray

"Ser Loras stay and pray with me, I have almost forgotten how."

*****

They pray together that night, and every night to come. And when Renly's spirit leaves the earth, Loras kneels each night with a hand around his cock and a name upon his lips.

Divided, but not conquered, they pray together from either side of the Great Divide.


End file.
